Talk:Injustice: Gods Among Us: Year Two Vol 1 12
Oliver Queen What evidence do you have that the Oliver Queen in this comic is the same one encountered in the video game? --Gboy4 (talk) 08:33, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :Couple of things. :1. I'm not making a third universe for a one time cameo. It benefits no one and makes things even more confusing. No one would make a dual-universe multiverse even more confusing. :2. Relevant. Tom Taylor used this scene to his advantage. The Canary in the picture might not look like our Canary, but she could have changed her appearance over time (the three years between her arrival in the IGAU world and the events of the game). TheD3xus (talk) 13:35, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::1. You don't have to make a whole page and even if I'm wrong that's still not evidence it's laziness. ::2. Pure speculation, Oliver showed no sign of recognizing that world when he visits it when she probably would have told me at least some of it. ::3. Wikis are not supposed to do pure speculation. --Gboy4 (talk) 17:27, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::There's no indication it is and is not Ollie from IGAU. It can simply be used as a placeholder and on his page, it could have some bit about how his interactions with Dinah (Regime) are based off of extrapolation and have not been confirmed. I'd ask Tom Taylor over Twitter, but IDK if that would be considered a primary source in respect to this situation or not. TheD3xus (talk) 19:34, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::Is pure speculation allowed on this wiki?--Gboy4 (talk) 21:43, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::I don't have a problem if people want to use twitter to ask creators questions. I'd rather use source material as much as possible though. I also don't want to make it so we use the site twitter every time a user has a question. You guys can use your own accounts for that. Kyletheobald (talk) 21:54, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::: It's not that, it's that D3xus has assumed the Oliver Queen in the issue is the Oliver in the Injustice video game but has absolutely nothing to back it up.--Gboy4 (talk) 21:56, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: To add to the character discussion: Tom Taylor said this Oliver Queen isn't from the game. link. While I'm ok with making a third universe, I don't want to name it without getting input from everyone else or adhering to some standard. TheD3xus (talk) 15:04, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::: (ec) ::::: Trick question. Fanwank tends to get turfed. Cases where the choice is to either assume it is an appearances of an established character or a character from an unknown reality, the tendency is for the former until something supports the latter. ::::: In this case, if there is nothing to suggest a third reality, default to "canon" for the "Injustice" continuity - the game and the two comic series. ::::: Side question: How the hell did we wind up with a character list and quote 2 weeks before the issue's street date? And please don't tell me it's because this is a digital first comic, because IIUC content related stuff - characters appearing, quotes, and the like in addition to plot - are held until after the physical comic goes on sale. ::::: - Byfield (talk) 21:58, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::: It comes out on digital first. --Gboy4 (talk) 22:02, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::: And based on the Admin's statement here, I've pulled the content related material, it can be added back after this Wednsday when the paper goes on sale. - Byfield (talk) 22:05, September 21, 2014 (UTC)